


Avoidance Tactics

by onlytheshortones



Series: The Back Nine [2]
Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytheshortones/pseuds/onlytheshortones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan goes back to Hearst, only to find that Veronica is not there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoidance Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of the series takes place September '07

It wasn’t that surprising that he hadn’t seen her all summer. He was pretty sure her internship had ended in August, but it’s not like the beach was one of her usual haunts. Well, not in the mornings anyway.

He thought it was probably better that way. The way things had ended last semester didn’t really leave room for summer playdates. And he would see her soon. It wasn’t exactly easy to avoid someone at Hearst. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing Parker.

And it’s not that he was looking forward to seeing Veronica either. Not exactly. She probably hadn’t forgiven him and she probably wouldn’t. He just…he didn’t even know why he was so anxious to see her.

“Dude! Once you’re done staring into the abyss or whatever, there are some waves out there just waiting for you to catch ‘em.”

Dick smacked his ass as he ran by, splashing through the shallows. Logan shook his head a little, and slowly followed Dick into the water.

“Dude, maybe you wanna cool it with the homoerotic displays. At least in public.”

“Don’t blame me if that’s the most you’ve gotten since Parker. I tried to help you, man.”

Logan chuckled as they paddled out. Dick’s version of help was throwing loud parties in the suite and inviting every girl he knew (well except one). Which, you know, was all well and good, but it had really cut into his solitary drinking time.

He checked his watch. “Last wave, okay?”

Dick sighed. “Dude, when did you get so responsible?”

“I don’t wanna show up to my first class without showering.”

“You don’t wanna show up to Veronica without showering.” Dick sighed again. “Look at you. Not even shackled but still whipped as hell.”

Logan ignored him, eying the waves coming in.

 

It had been a week and he hadn’t seen her once. Which was, you know, surprising. It was either quite the coincidence or major Veronica Mars avoidance tactics. Still, it was worth finding out.

He sat in the dining hall for an hour composing the text.

 _Hey, Veronica! I was wondering_ delete delete delete.  
_What’s up?_ Delete.  
_Hey, V. Haven’t seen you around lately. Hope everything’s okay._  
Send.

He decided not to wait for the response, cleared his plate, and started out towards the exit. He was so preoccupied that he actually bumped into someone, and when he looked down to apologize, he was looking at Parker.

“Uh…hey,” he said.

“Hey, Logan,” she said. She sounded pleasant enough, he thought. Now that things had calmed down a little, maybe she didn’t hate him as much.

“Sorry,” he said. “For walking into you, I mean.”

She smiled flatly. “Yeah, I got it. Thanks.”

He hovered for a moment. This awkwardness was not going to go away.

“Anyway, I’ll see you around,” he muttered, taking off. And he would see her around. Apparently unlike Veronica.

 

It had been two weeks, and he was sick of being avoided. He didn’t want to play this game—Veronica was a part of his life, and he was a part of hers, and her cutting him off was ridiculous and probably impossible.

Mac had run away from him in the dining hall yesterday, and that was the last straw. He’d found Wallace’s room number and had been sitting outside it for the last twenty minutes, waiting for either her or Wallace himself to show up. The door boasted a whiteboard showing that Wallace had not dropped his old roommate, and emo rock blasted through the closed door, so Logan was hesitant to knock.

He didn’t know if Piz and Veronica were still together. He would wager they weren’t, but it didn’t much matter to him. He wasn’t here to win her back. He just needed her somehow in his life—not avoiding him and dodging his casual texts.

He looked up when he heard footsteps down the hall. Wallace was approaching his room. Logan met his eyes. He was interested to see that Wallace didn’t look a bit surprised to see him.

“Two whole weeks?” He said, frustrated. “Man, I owe Mac ten bucks.” He reached out his hand to help Logan up. Logan took it.

“I’d let you in, but…” Wallace gestured to the door.

“Piz isn’t a big fan.”

“You did turn his face to hamburger.”

“I get it.” Logan was sorry. He really was, but it wasn’t like he could take it back, and he’d had a good reason at the time. Or he’d thought he did.

Wallace raised his eyebrows, and Logan realized he’d left a silence while he was thinking.

“So, I guess you know why I’m here, huh?” he asked.

“I don’t know why you think you’re here.”

Logan raised his eyebrows at the qualification.

“I guess I’m wondering why Veronica’s avoiding me.”

Wallace exhaled. “Oh, man. Veronica owes me big.”

“What?” Logan was confused.

“Okay. Don’t shoot the messenger.”

“Maybe I won’t if he _gives me the message,_ ” Logan snaps.

“Veronica transferred.” Wallace looked sad. Logan couldn’t tell if he was sad for Logan, or sad for himself, since his best friend had transferred. Transferred?

“She transferred?”

Wallace nodded. “To Stanford.”

“Oh.” Logan was at a loss. Veronica Mars transferred to her dream school without telling him?

“Yeah, I guess she impressed the right FBI bigwig this summer. He pulled a few strings.”

Logan nodded, still processing. Wallace looked worried, and after a second, Logan realized he was worried about "getting shot."

He shook his head to clear it.

“Thanks, man,” he said, sticking out his hand.

“Yeah.” Wallace shook it. “Sorry.”

Logan nodded and walked away.

 

So Veronica had transferred. And clearly didn’t want to talk to him. If she wasn’t going to text him back, she probably wouldn’t take his calls. And in that case, he wouldn’t try. Veronica needed space. Space and time. He could talk to her when she was home for Christmas. Maybe that would be enough time for her to decide cutting him out of her life wouldn’t work.

He chuckled at the thought of Veronica changing her mind about something. His stubborn Veronica. But if there was anyone to match her heel for heel dug in, it was him, and he would not let her cut him out. Even if that meant becoming the person she’d wanted him to be all along. It couldn’t be that hard to go to class, after all, right?

Maybe if she liked what she came home to, something would change.


End file.
